G7
by Ghost Of The Mountain
Summary: She walks with the last powers she have and gets on a forest road . If only someone would pass the road . But who would ride so late ? People, that are getting back from a trolls birthday party. Shyla steps closer and someone comes closer to her as well . She falls into that persons arms . Before she passed out, she looks up and sees beautiful blue eyes and feels cold . (girlxgirl)
1. Chapter 1

**I ****don't own frozen .**

**Okay, I know I have two stories, that I need to finish, but this stories script I wrote when I was writing Song of frozen and it was in March and this story just want to be written , well, at list first 2 or 3 chapters . **

**I think, this OC character will be different from the other OC characters, that I have created .**

**And what do you think G-7 means ? Only thing, that I can say about that, It will have a great meaning in the story .**

**And enjoy the story .**

It's been months since the great thaw . Things in Arendelle are going well . And today is a usual day in Arendelle . Usual day in the castle . Elsa was busy with the royal stuff and Anna busy stealing chocolate from the kitchen . But at the evening they would visit trolls, this visit is bit different then usual, because today is Pabbies birthday, but in everything else there is nothing unusual . Why should there be ?

It was a nice sunny day and nothing said, that it will end differently . In the Pabbies birthday too nothing said, that it will end differently . There was nobody in the world where Anna and Elsa lived, that could change this day, but there is someone who will .

A person, that in usual day Anna and Elsa would never meet . A person, that was in situation, that was bit different then usual .

'' You will not escape !''', the men screamed as they were chasing that person .

How did she end in this situation ? Maybe, because of the alcohol in her system . Maybe, because of a thought, that it will be easy . Or maybe, because of a hope, that if she success things would change . But it was a trap . She was angry at her self for falling in it . How could she not see it ? It's not like she is new at this thing . No . She is one of the leaders, she has a great experience .

'' How long will you run, you criminal !?'' She was almost at her limits and she lost her gun, but it would not help for long, she didn't have much bullets left . She still have her sword and powers, but she is to weak, she is bleeding .

Finally, she stops .

'' You are out of luck, Shyla .''

Now she have three chooses . First, to go with them . Second, to fight and probably die in the process, that she would gladly accept, because it's better then be trapped and be an experimental rabbit . In any other day she would choose the second choose, but today she had a 3 . choose . A risky choose, but it's a choose where she will be free and alive .

She puts her hand in the pocket and feels the capsule .

'' You did enough trouble for the government, now you will pay !'' But she just smirks at them,'' Believe me, even if I will be gone the troubles for your government will not stop .'', as she says that, she clicks the capsule . A teleporting capsule . A white light shines in the alley and with that she is gone from the world and is in new one . But she is still in trouble, she is in new place and what seems faraway from humans and she is bleeding . She needs to find help .

She walks with the last powers she have and gets on a forest road . If only someone would pass the road . But who would ride so late ? People, that are getting back from a party . A trolls birthday party .

Her vision starts to get blurry, so she can't see clearly the figures, that are approaching .

They stop .

Shyla steps closer and someone comes closer to her as well . She falls into that persons arms . Before she passed out, she looks up and sees beautiful blue eyes and feels cold ...


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

**About where did**** Shyle come from (another world, that have high technology or faraway future), you can choose what looks better and I will adapt .**

ELSA'S POV

'' I hope, that she is okay .'', Anna said, worried about the stranger, that we found yesterday .

We were heading back home, when the woman appeared on the road . We stopped, to see if she is a treat or she needs help . The blood trail behind her answered the question . She needed help .

She collapsed in my arms . She was so weak from the blood lose, but her spirit seemed to be strong .

As we put her in the sledge, I looked at her closer . She seemed to be bit taller and older than me . Hair color in the dark seemed to be black, but in light, dark brown . I had the chance to see her eyes, before she collapsed . Her eye color was a mix of green and blue . They looked mysterious as her outfit . She was wearing black trousers, coat and boots from a leather and white shirt .

'' Elsa ?''

'' Oh, sorry .''

'' So, what do you think, is she alright ?''

'' The doctor said, that she will be fine .'', but the doctor also said, that she have many scares and from the look they were gotten while fighting . Seems she been in lots of fights and got many scars, but there was one scare, that was different . A burned G-7, on her right shoulder .

From everything I heard, she might be a dangerous person . But I couldn't let her bleed to death .

'' I think, I heard a noise coming from the room where she is staying . Maybe, she is awake !'', And Anna started to run at the direction where the room is .

'' Anna ! Wait !''

SHYLA'S POV

'' Where the heck am I and why do my head hurts like elephants just walked over it ?'', Last thing, that I remember is falling in someone's arms from the blood lose . Why I was bleeding ? Rewinding the film … Right, the government dogs shoot me . After that I used the capsule . Ooo, that's explains the fancy looking room … not . How did I get in this room ?

'' You are awake !'', a girl, that is to loud, entered the fancy looking room .

''Who the hell are you ?''

'' Sorry . I am princess Anna of Arendelle .'' A princess ? ,Where the heck did your capsule send me John ?

'' Is there something you need ?''

'' Yes, a bottle of wine .''

'' Don't you think, that a bottle of medicine would be much better for you ?'' Someone's else voice and she enters the room . Did it just get colder in here ?

'' A bottle of wine is my medicine, princess .'', I smile at her . She looks annoyed . Well, score for me, not many can tell, that they annoyed a princess .

''No, my sister isn't a princess anymore . She is the queen of Arendelle .'' She stands even prouder as if her title will wash the smile of my face, but it gets more brighter . Her annoyed expression returns,'' Excuse, but I have a work to do .'' And she was gone .

'' I have never seen Elsa so annoyed, well, not since the coronation day .'',so, the princess name is Elsa,'' At list she didn't freeze the room .'', that sounded serious .'' What do you mean ?''

'' I thought, that the rumors spread fast . You must be from a faraway land .'' That intrigued me,''Faraway to not hear about what ?''

She looks nervous,'' That my sister have a powers over ice and snow .'', well, that explains why did it get colder in here when she entered the room,'' Aren't you afraid ?''

I smile,'' No .'', the ice and the snow don't bother me .

ELSA'S POV

Rude .

No manners .

Careless .

Arrogant .

There is nothing good about, that person .


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't**** own Frozen**

**Study**

**Exams**

**Lections and much more .**

**But Lucky for you, I have bit of free time today and I can update the story .**

**In future there will be a chapters connected with Christmas and Valentines day and I hope to update that chapters in the right time .**

**About next updates . Maybe I will have time in 18 October (but I can't tell for sure). If not 18 October then it will be probably 24 October .**

John's POV

'' She will kill me …'', how I did, that kind of mistake ? How did I give her the time traveling capsule instead of the teleporting capsule ?

'' Who will kill you ?'', asked my partner Eric .

'' Boss …''

'' What did you do this time ?'', he asked laughing .

'' I gave her the time traveling capsule instead of the teleporting capsule . And I received data, that the capsule had been used .'' What I will do now ? The time traveling capsule is in the begging stage . We don't know much about it .

'' … Maybe, she will take it easy .''

Shyla's POV

'' I will KILL HIM !'', how on earth he managed to misplace the capsules !? Is he trying to kill me ? And what I heard about the capsule is that it's not fully explored . Great, now I will live in this royal world, hoping that those fools will as soon as they can, bring me back .

'' Good morning, Shyla . Aren't you up to early ?'', my '' kill those fools'' thoughts were interrupted by princess Anna's sudden appearance .

'' Good morning, princess Anna .''

'' You can call me Anna .''

'' As you wish .'', Ash you wish ? O, no ! The royal air is effecting me ! And seems Anna finds it humorous as she trying to compress the giggles,'' You know, it's funny, how you are acting polite now, but just yesterday you annoyed the Queen .'' I just could not resist, she is like the perfect person to annoy,'' Yeah, when I wake up I am not in my best mod .'', and that's the second reason .

'' I know, what you mean . I don't understand how Elsa manage to wake up every day so early and be so calm all the time . Like today for the meeting .''

'' Meeting ?''

'' Yes . I don't know much about it, but I thing it's about the group, who are burning villages .'' … Thats sounds like something I can handle,'' Anna is there possibility sneak in the meeting room … unseen .''

'' Yes … But why do you need to sneak in there ?''

'' Well, I have experience … with similar situation … And I really need a job .'', because I don't know how long I will be staying here .

'' Okay . I will help you with that .''

Elsa's POV

'' We really need to do something about it . To many people are already hurt because of them .''

'' We should send some guards !''

It's been already four hours and only now they decided to talk about it . They are more concern about the money then about the Arendelle people . But I really have enough with their useless talks,'' As I understand correctly, we have information about where the next attack will be .'', I said so that this conversation could lead to the result .

'' Yes, we do have, that kind of information .''

'' Then I will send guards to stop them and hopefully gain some information about who is ordering them .'', they seem to be to well organized .

'' … That would be the right thing to do .'', everyone else nodded in agreement .

'' I think, with that the meeting is over .''

One after another they left the room . Now, I am alone,'' Finally .''

'' Indeed .''

'' W-Who ? '', and then I see, that woman coming out of the corner .

'' You !''

'' Nice to see you too, princess .''

'' What where you doing there ? You shouldn't listen to that kind of discussion !''

'' Yeah . Nobody should go through that kind of boring stuff .''

'' For you its ' boring' stuff, for me they are very important .''

'' I didn't say, that they aren't important, I just said, that they are boring . And don't deny, you were bored too .'' … Why I can peacefully go through the meeting, but one word from her and I am on the edge .

'' Look, I asked Anna to help me to sneak in, because I can help with the village problem … And I don't know why she isn't going out of the hide out .'' And then Anna appears,'' Sorry didn't know when was the right time to come out .''

'' That's good, Anna, that you were listening what was said in the meeting, but next time could you do that without hiding somewhere .''

'' Actually, she was sleeping the whole time .'' … Of course, she was,'' So, back to the village problem .''

'' Why do you think, that I need your help ?''

'' Because, she needs a job !'', Anna stated .

'' Because, I deal with that kind of stuff daily .'', while she said that, she had a look of seriousness and great experience .

'' If that's a true, then who are you ? Mare humans don't deal with that kind of stuff daily .''

And again that smirk,'' I am sorry, princess, I forgot to introduce my self . My name is Shyla .'', and she bowed . As always annoying .

'' Just give her a chance, Elsa .'', Anna's pleading eyes, I can't resist them .

'' Fine . She can go . If that's all I will go to the … library .''

'' See you later than, princess .'' When will she stop with the ' princess'!

Shyla's POV

'' I have a job . That's great .''

'' I think, that the time for the bad morning mod is over long time ago .''

Oh, right . Still annoyed the princess,'' I think, got some of yours sleepiness .'' Anna just rolled her eyes ,'' She can be annoyed so easily .''

'' Indeed, you can annoy her easy …'' And then she drifted deep into thoughts,'' Anna ?''

'' Hmm ?''

'' Where were you just now ?''

'' Just thinking … just thinking .'', maybe she is still sleepy .


	4. Chapter 4

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

Shyla's POV

My legs are already sore from the waiting, but it's not like it's a first time, that I am experiencing something like this . The guard on the other hand seem to be on they first that kind of mission . Is Arendelle really so save, that the guards don't have much work to do ? Well, this will be a good lesson for them . Waiting for the enemy to appear, not knowing if the information was real or it's a trap . But it feels, that the information was real . The group would not appear so openly, well, there is possibility, that they are using a some kind of strategy . They don't seem to be, that kind of people, they are just doing it for the money .

''We should go outside .'', one of the guards said .

'' No . We will wait a bit longer .'', I answered .

'' Who made you a leader ? And besides we are here to protect Arendelle people !''

Why I always have fools around me,'' We are here to protect Arendelle people AND get information about who is behind this . Or you want the attacks to continue ? Next time they will not make a same mistake, that's why we can't let this chance to slip away . Now, do you understand why we WILL wait a bit longer ?''

'' … Yes .'', the guard answered quietly . The other guards looked at me, what seemed to be fear in they eyes . Better for me .

'' Good .''

The attackers started to smash things with their weapons … But in the information was said, that they were burning the villages, that means they will use a fire soon and then or chance will come .

One of the attackers takes out a bottle filled with flammable liquid .One spark and it may blow up .

And others start to take out the liquid .

A spark .

The bottle blows in they hands . It wasn't deadly, it just knocked them out .

'' NOW LET'S GO .''

'The guards run out, to fight the enemies, who most were already beaten by the fire . I had other mission, to catch the watcher . Most of the time watchers have great knowledge .

There he is . Some distance ahead, but he to had a flammable liquid . A spark . And he falls .

I place my sword against his neck . His eyes are full with fear . That will be easy,'' Who is behind these attacks ? Who pays you ?''

'' I-I don't know anything ! .'', why are they always using this fraise ?

'' Oh, really, than I have no use from you, there are others, that I can ask that .'', I near the sword closer to his neck, so he better understand what I mean .

'' I will tell you everything ! Just please don't kill me !''

'' I am listening .''

'' I-I don't know much, but what I heard, t-that the one who is paying to our boss is prince Hans .'', a prince ? And here you have a fairy tail, but this time not about a charming prince on a white horse, ''And why a prince would do something like that ?''

'' Y-You don't know ? Almost everyone in the Arendelle knows .''

'' Knows about what ?''

'' About things, that happened in the coronation day .'', well if everyone else knows, then I will someone from Arendelle .

'' Stand up !'', and with trembling legs he stand up,'' Let's go .''

It didn't take a long time to get back to the village . Everyone seemed to be happy and grateful to the guards, well except the enemy .

'' Shyla ! Where have you been ?'', the guard, that at first didn't liked the idea of waiting, asked .

'' Catching a watcher and getting an information .''

'' What did you find out ?''

'' The one, that is paying for everything is Prince Hans .''

'' Prince Hans .. of course .''

'' So, I presume, you know what did happen in the coronation day .''

'' It's a long story .''

'' And we have some time till we get back .'' And then I heard other guards talking,'' I still don't understand why the bottle blow like that .''

'' Maybe, it's a magic .''

'' The fireplaces made a sparks, that made the bottles blow up and of course, luck .'', I said loudly .

'' Right ! Fireplace ! That's why you said to wait .''

'' That's right ! But now let's move, faster to Arendelle, celebrate our victory !'' And, of course, they started to move . All the way back they sing, but I was listening to a story, about the coronation day .

Elsa's POV

'' … So, it was Hans .'', I didn't think, that he would go so far .

'' That's what the watcher, that Shyla caught, told .''

'' Shyla ?''

'' Yes … Actually, she is the reason why this mission is successful .'', I didn't think, that she would done something right in the mission . She saved the village and got the information .

'' Your majesty … There is something I want to ask .''

'' Yes ?''

'' Well, our experience in that kind of situations is … actually, that's the first time for me to be in a mission … and if not Shyla … maybe …'', he didn't finish, but I do have an idea what he was about to say .

'' She should become a leader, a teacher for the guards .''

'' … Yes .''

She is rude, arrogant, annoying, but,'' She is the best for this job .'', because of the seriousness in her eyes, when she asked me to let her go to that mission .


	5. Chapter 5

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

**I made it . After an exhausting day, I didn't think I will, but here it is . Chapter 5 .**

Things are going great . I got a job and a place to live where . A nice place . On top floor of one of the guards houses . Of course, Anna was begging me to stay, but I needed to get away from the royal air .. But getting know Anna in these past days, she will think of something . But now, I think, I am looking at Anna's boyfriend . She told me, that he has a reindeer and that he shares his carrots with … yep, that's defiantly Kristoff and Sven,'' Kristoff, I presume ?''

'' And you must be the one, that kicked those burners butts .'', I like him already . We will get along just fine,'' Shyla .''

'' So, Shyla, why are you in Arendelle ?''

'' Because, of some fools mistakes . And you, I guess, soon will propose to Anna .''

The carrot, that he started to eat, falls out of his mouth,'' W-What are you saying ?''

'' Not often you can see man near a jewelry store, looking at the rings, searching for the right one .''

He sighs, '' I can afford only the cheapest one .''

'' Then buy it . Anna is a princess, she gets expensive stuff often, but a gift from the heart, that's a different story .''

'' I just wanted it all to be perfect . With roses at the Valentines evening .''

'' Of course, the Valentines day, the all lovers day .''

''_Common Shyla let's dance .''_

''_Why ?''_

''_Even thought we are in this place, it's the Valentines day . Let's celebrate what we have .''_

'' You don't seem to be very excited about that .'', Kristoff said .

'' Because, love is not for me .''

'' Haven't you ever fall in love ?''

_The ring had already ringed, there was no reason … ''WHY DID YOU KILL HIM !''_

'' I thought, that it was a love … but I was young and stupid, just 15 years old .'', damn . I thought, that I got over it … who I am kidding, I will never get over it, only when miracle will happen,'' Hey, there is a bar, let's go there .''

'' I was suppose to look for a ring .''

'' You still have a time and maybe, you collect enough money to get the ring, that you want to buy .''

'' Maybe, you are right .''

'' Of course, I am .''

The door bell ringed as we entered the bar . There wasn't many people, but the evening this place will be full .

'' How can I help you ?'', the bartender asked .

'' A bottle of wine .''

'' Don't you think, that it's to early to be in a bar ?''', Kristoff asked .

'' Nah, just in time .''

The bartender filled the glasses .

'' So, Shyla from were are you ?'', Kristoff asked while talking the wine glass .

'' Didn't I answer that already ?''

'' No . You told me why are you here, not from where .'', I started to laugh a bit,'' What's so funny ?''

'' You think, that I am assassin, don't you .''

'' Why I would think that ?''

'' Because, you care for Anna . You had this suspicious look when you asked me those questions .''

'' How can not be suspicious when you are avoiding those questions . Anna told me, that you have many scars and a mark G-7 . Is it some kind of a mark of a criminal group ? Or is it something else ?''

'' If I told you the truth, you would not believe, you would think, that I am crazy .''

'' _Hey, so you are seventh .My name is Andrew and I am the first .''_

Damn it . Why are those memories keeping coming back .

'' Well, I was raised by a trolls .''

Trolls ?'' .. Can I meet them !?'', that's so amazing ! I have heard stories about them .

'' I don't know when will be the next time when I will visit them, so much work to do … Wait ! What ? You don't think, that I am crazy ?''

'' Nah . I am open minded .''

'' So, I told you my crazy thing, will you tell yours ?''

'' … I am from a dark place .'', from this worlds future .

**Some details about Shyla's past had been reviled, but still it's all misty .**


	6. Chapter 6

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

Elsa's POV

''They probably have a hide out .'',Shyla stated . There are going on some rumors, that not all of the criminals are in jail, that there are still people, that may harm Arendelle . So, that's why I have meeting with the guards and Shyla,'' Why do you think that ?''

'' Well, Southern Isles is faraway, but the raids had been going on almost daily . They must be somewhere in Arendelle lands .''

'' How do we find their hide out ?'', we need to find it as soon as possible, so in Arendelle can be peace again .

'' It's getting colder with each passing day and they are faraway from home . They will, probably, go to markets and buy things, that are needed for winter … we should look for places, that sells flammable liquid and also look for answers in the fjord .'', the guards listened to her carefully . It was the right decision to make her the leader of the guards .

'' Should we go search for the answers now, your majesty ?''

'' Yes. '', they walked out, ready for the mission . But Shyla was still in the room.'' What will you do after you get the information about their whereabouts ?''

'' We will go there and end it all.''

'' Maybe, he will send more people like them ?''

'' That there should be more longer inspection on the Southern Isles ships .''

'' A longer inspection means longer wait in the fjord . The king of Southern Isles is not to blame for what his son is done .''

'' The guards will tell why there is a longer inspection . A very rich young man pays some people for burning villages in Arendelle … I think the king will understand and deal with the problem as after the great thaw incident .''

She really does have experience . But how she acts, one moment like a carefree person other with seriousness,'' Sometimes, I don't understand you .''

She smiles a bit,'' You are not the first one, that said that .''

Before I could say anything, Olaf's laughter filled the air as he entered the room,'' Hi, Elsa … and stranger ?''

'' Hi, Olaf . I am Shyla, nice to finally met you .'', she answered kindly .

'' Oh, so you are the one, that always annoys Elsa ?'', indeed, she does .

'' Yes . I am .''

'' And you are the one, that Elsa calls rude, arrogant and careless, when she thinks, that nobody listens to her ?'', Shyla starts laughing . I can feel my cheeks heat up .

'' Ahh … Nope . That's not me . I am well mannered, heroic and all the good stuff .'', she says while having that annoying, victorious smile .

'' You are like a knight !'', Olaf exclaimed happily .

'' Yeah, a lonely knight going on an adventure .'', when she said lonely if felt like she is truly lonely .

'' Maybe, I can be you partner ?'', Olaf continued .

She smiled at him,'' Well, then Sir Olaf, next time I and you will go search some adventures . And your heroic adventures will remember even after hundreds of years .''

'' I will be a knight ! I will be a knight !'', Olaf said while running out of the room .

'' So, you have this carefree and heroic part in you too .'', Shyla said after we again where alone in the room . That was unexpected question, but she always does something unexpected,'' What do you mean ?''

'' Olaf . You created him . He is part of you . A lost or concealed part maybe .'', a concealed part . I did create him when I let it all go . Conceal . Don't feel . That's what I have lived with almost all my life . The fear of losing control over my powers, its sometimes creeps in and then I hear a distance voice . My voice, saying, conceal, don't feel .

'' I am sorry . Seems I stepped the border .'' Huh ? Again, she did an unexpected thing . She apologized . And she seems to be truly sorry .

'' No, it's alright . The past, sometime hunt me .''

'' Yes, past is an enemy from which you can run away .'', she had this distant look while she was saying that . And an emotion … It's first time I seen it in her eyes, except the physical . Pain .


	7. Chapter 7

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

Shyla's POV

Tomorrow will be a big day . We will go to the hide out and deal with the burners . So, that's why I need a rest .

'' Found you!''

That voice,'' Anna?''

'' Where have you been all this time ?''

'' In places …''

'' Never mind . Let's go !'', and she dragged me with her to unknown for me place where are we heading . But I can't go,'' Wait . I can't go with you . Tomorrow I have a big day, I need rest .''

She turned . Her eyes . I can't believe, they are real … no I have to fight … no use, there are to strong . Like Elsa, I lose against Anna's puppy eyes,'' Okay, let's go . Where exactly are we going ?''

'' I need your skills to get it .''

'' To get what ?''

'' Chocolate .'' Of course, the chocolate,'' So, I need to sneak in the kitchen and steal a chocolate ?''

'' To find it . Gerda keeps getting better with hiding it . How can she hide such a large amount of chocolate so well ?''

'' Because, she is worried about your health .''

'' Chocolate is my energy . Before I went after Elsa, I ate lots of chocolate … and sandwich . I could not look at the sandwiches the same for a month .''

'' Yeah, I know about your crazy love life .''

Anna suddenly stopped,'' Will he ever propose to me ? It's not like a long time had passed since we are together, but it's not like a first day thing . I know Kristoff, he would never betray me … But does he still loves me ?'', the famous ramble of Anna .

'' Calm down . I met Kristoff and I can tell, that he loves you .''

'' Really ?''

'' Really .'' , after I said that, she had the brightest smile .

'' Wait . I wasn't the one, that needed to be cheered up, it was you !''

'' What do you mean ?''

'' I wanted to cheer you up with a chocolate, but after hour of searching I could not find it . Then I got idea, that you could find the chocolate … that was for you . Yeah, I didn't go through the plan completely .''

That's, of course, nice of her, but I still don't understand,'' Why do you want cheer up me ?''

'' Because, of the mission !''

'' Because, of the mission ?''

'' Yes . So, you don't think about it all the time . So, you don't get down by the fear of it .''

Of course, Anna would not sit still after she heard about the mission . She would do everything she can, even a little bit to help .

'' There is always bit of nervousness before a mission, but I have learned just roll with it . But the guards . It's they first big mission, we should get the chocolate for them .''

'' You are right !''

'' But we should get it with out sneaking . We should just tell Gerda the reason why we need the chocolate .''

'' Right .''

**A short one, but next one will be much longer, next chapter about the mission .**


	8. Chapter 8

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

Shyla's POV

'' Are sure, that I should be here ?'',Rudolph asked . He and me are waiting for the signal to attack the hide out,'' Why do you think, that you shouldn't be here ?'', yes, he is young and with one mission experience, but most of the guards are the same .

'' Because, I am afraid . I don't deserve working with you .''

'' What's so special about me ?''

'' You are amazing person . A leader, that everyone respects .''

I close my eyes for a bit,'' Its just a mask .''

'' A mask ?''

'' Behind this honorable, amazing mask is a mess . A broken soul .''

'' T-That can't be ! Yesterday, at the party you weren't broken, you where happy !'', after Anna and I got the chocolate we went to the guards and a chocolate party started .

'' It's easer that way . To put on a mask of happiness, so nobody could see the real face .''

He stood up,'' You stopped the burners and now you will stop rest of them . You are not a mess ! You saved people !'', wow, I didn't expect something like that from this inexperienced guard . But it was a good surprise,'' Seems you didn't even needed Anna's courage chocolate .'', , he blushed,'' Maybe, after I am done with teaching you will become a leader . But now, the signal had been given .''

Finally, the party is starting .

One part of the guards run inside, but my group waited outside, to fight enemy, that might runaway from a secrete exit . And there was a secrete exit . Our group to started a battle .

There were larger amount of people then I thought it would be, but still I could feel it, we are winning . I won the battle against my opponent and turned to look where Rudolph is . He still is fighting with his opponent, but behind him other enemy was running at him, with a knife in his hands . A throw my knife at him and he crunched down and it same the Rudolph beat his opponent .

The enemy started to little by little retried .

The victory is near … This smell … Something will burn soon … O, no the flammable liquid! I need to get closer .

I jump into hide outs secrete exit,'' Shyla ! Wait !'', and behind me Rudolph, Aren't we suppose to fight outside ?''

I have to save these people, even if it takes me to my limits .

There is no time left . I concentrate … a blow … but it just knocked out some people . The flames were consumed .

I fall on knees . Again at my limits . Sparky would probably give me her speech about me being a idiot and blah, blah ,blah .

The guards, that were outside run in,'' What happened ? Are you alright ?''

'' I am fine . Rudolph and probably someone else were knocked out .'', I say while pointing at unconscious Rudolph .

'' We will check them .''

I stand up . I can't wait for the evening . Using so much power always has a cost . But,'' I hope, that everyone is ready for tonight's party .''

Rudolph's POV

'' My head hurts .''

'' Oh, finally you are awake .'', an older guard entered the room,'' How are you ?''

'' I am fine … Could you, please, ask Shyla to come here ?''

'' Of course .''

Even if my head hurts, I remember what happened .

I know, I wasn't imagining it . I know, it wasn't a dream . What I saw was real .

Shyla enters the room,'' Hello, How are you doing ?'', and asks cheerfully, but I will get right on it,'' Don't deny it . What I saw in the hide out was real .''

'' So, what did you see ?''. her voice and her expression turned serious . She knows what I am revering to . Maybe, it's the reason she have to use the masks,'' You can control fire .''

'' And ?''

'' And what ?''

'' What it makes to you ?''

'' I was thinking, Queen Elsa has magic too, maybe …''

'' It's not magic .''

'' Huh ?''

She brings fort her hand and creates a small fire ball in her palm,'' How can't this be a magic ?''

'' It's humans desire for power …''

Maybe, she doesn't have control over her powers,'' You can control it ?''

'' I can control it, but it too controls me .''

'' I don't understand .''

'' And you shouldn't . You shouldn't even know about this . And don't tell anyone about this .''

'' Even Queen Elsa ?''

'' Her specially .''

'' I promise, I will not tell anyone .''

And she exited the room . It got more mysterious .

Shyla's POV

I was lucky, that only Rudolph saw my powers .

It will never end, the problems with these powers .

And the pain is, finally, here too .

The burning of the over using .

I am going aimlessly . The pain is to much . But see, that I somehow got in the castle . There is no destination for me . There is no place, that will ease my pain .

I feel stairs beneath me . I don't know were my feet will bring me .

A doors . I hit my head against them, but the pain from it felt like insect bite, there is only burning pain .

And the doors opens . Even in pain, I look up and after getting better look at the person, I smile,'' Princess .''

Elsa's POV

'' Shyla !?'', when I was getting ready for the night, a load bang echoed from the doors . What surprised me even more was the reason for the bang, What are you doing here ?'', but instead of answering she falls against me . Her skin, it's like burning,'' Shyla, are you alright ? Do I need to get the doctor ?''

'' The doctor never helps . I need your coldness for tonight . Please, Elsa .'', that's the first time, that she called me Elsa .

'' Alright, but if it gets worse we will go to the doctor .''

I lead her to the bed and make and an ice sheet .

'' I told you already, the doctor will not help me .''

'' Even when you are ill the stubbornness are not going away .''

'' I am sorry, Elsa . I didn't mean to crush into your life and bring my mess in it .'', it's because of the high temperature, that she is so honest ?

'' You didn't bring a mess, just the opposite .''

'' No . I am just a useless thing, that is always in the way . Your life would go on . You, probably would have freeze the burners . Kristoff would, probably bought the ring for Anna .''

'' Wait . Kristoff, will soon propose to Anna ?''

'' On 14 February .'', oh, so no rush then . That's good .

'' I really hate it .'', with each sentence her thought are getting blurrier .

'' Hate what ?''

'' Valentines day .''

'' Why ? Haven't you ever … been in love ?''

'' I was once … but it wasn't a love , He betrayed me … I really loved him …'', tears started to fall from her eyes,'' Damn it ! I was suppose to not cry anymore .''

'' Why ? Just let it all go .'', and she cried till the sleep overtook her .

And I watched over her .

**So, there you have it . It's fire power, that Shyla's has .**

**Next chapter about the morning .**


	9. Chapter 9

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

Shyla's POV

The sun rays wakes me up . I feel something cold on me . I open my eyes and see something sparkling . Ice ? I feel something at my right side moving . I turn my head and see … Elsa, waking up . She looked at me and said,'' Good morning .''

'' Good morning .'', I answered, still confused why I am in her room . But Elsa doesn't look surprised,'' Are you feeling better today ?'', and then everything comes back . I used too much power, again, but this time I didn't have my medicine,'' Yeah, I am alright .''

'' You should visit a doctor . Your body temperature was high all night . I don't even remember how many ice sheets I have recreated .''

'' You where watching over me all night ?'', why was she doing that ? Nobody had showed such kindness to me … and that heat raiding from my cheeks is not a blush, but her expression says it is .

_Shyla, say thank you . _Why did I remember that moment ? Most of the time I remember that period of time, not the happy days . But that was mom's voice I heard, so I need to tell it,'' … Thank you .'', and ,of course, the heat on my cheeks grows . But she smiles, ''You are cute .''

'' C-Cute ? I am not .'', can this situation get even more awkward .

'' The big angry wolf from outside, but from inside a cute little puppy .''

'' S-Shut up, Princess .'', damn I have nowhere to run .

'' Elsa .''

'' Huh ?''

'' You called me by my name just once .'', when did I ? Wait . Could it be before the sleep … I didn't say anything else, anything about my past, did I ?

'''Umm, Elsa . Did I tell you something before I fall asleep ?''

'' You told me about Kristoff search for ring .'', oh, that's nothing serious … only if I didn't mentioned the day, ''And also about the Valentines day, that you hate it .'', of all the things, well there is worser things .

An silence . I really don't like to be in this kind of situation, but seems Elsa too as she started to speak,'' H- How does it feels to be in love ?'', and, of course, a question, that I hate,'' If it's not to much asked .'', but why is she asking me this . Maybe,'' You are curios about that ?''

'' Yes .'', she answered quietly . Of course, she would be interested about love . Living isolated from outside world for so long . But haven't Anna already talked about it with her, but knowing Anna, it's not the best start . As if I am better . But I knew two persons, that had a true love,'' True love is when you can be with the person you love . But love is not just filled with happiness . There are hard times, when you need to fight for your survival, but when person, you love, is beside, you will go through it . And, of course, there are arguments with the one you love, but in the end of day there is always a comprise . Love is like a rose . Rose has thorns and needs to go through a lot, but in the end it still blooms … that's what my parents told me .'', I don't remember about them often, but it felt nice .

'' You parents seems to be a wonderful people .''

'' Yeah, they were . I should go, it may look weird to someone, that I Spent the night in the queen's room .''

'' Yes .''

'' I get up . I still dizzy, but I will not show weakness . I have already showed to her too much about me . Before I exited the room I said,'' See you later … Elsa .''


End file.
